


Legacy of Three

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Once again I am writing a series of three one shots together. Setsuna, Moroha, and then Towa. They are twelve years old and is related to my other story of "We Three are the Future" when they were nine.
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am beginning with Setsuna again. Age twelve here.
> 
> I own nothing. This is all speculation. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Part 1: Setsuna's Vow

"Again Setsuna." Kohaku ordered the twelve year old girl. He charged at her with a katana and she blocked with her naginata. He raised his blade high and struck down, then from the left, then he spun and attacked from her right. His movements fast. Setsuna gritted her teeth and gripped the staff of the blade tightly.

He pushed her back until she fell back onto her rump, tripping on a rock. He stared down at her as she rubbed her side. She looked up at him and glared. "That hurt master." She huffed out. "I'm only twelve, there is no need for a full grown man like yourself to push at me so hard."

The man in his thirties shook his head. "When I was your age, actually, a little younger, I was travelling with…" She noticed him look at her and shook his head. "I was travelling with a demon lord and his companions. He was powerful, but I was to defend myself. As must you. Now, that was enough for today. You did well until you tripped." He smiled and held a hand out. She grasped it and he pulled her up.

He patted her head. "Go rest." He turned from her and headed over to some of the other members of the village. She watched with amber eyes as he headed to his wife and young child. The little girl reached with chubby hands and he took her from his wife and kissed the little girl's cheek.

She brought her staff close to her chest and looked down at the ground. _Do I have a place here? Master Kohaku married two years ago and now he only trains me. He used to care for me like he does for his child._

She heard a soft meow and opened her eyes after closing them lost in though and she smiled softly. "Hello, Kirara. Will you accompany me to the spring?" Another soft meow and the two-tailed cat brushed against her leg. "Come on, let's get some fresh clothes and go together."

The demon cat leapt up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her head. Setsuna smiled softly. She walked back to her little house at the back of the village then headed to the spring.

Kirara jumped off her shoulder and sat down at the edge of the water. Setsuna laid her naginata against the tree and slowly took off the guards of her outfit off. Shrugging off her pelt from her shoulder, the two-tailed pelt rested on the ground. She untied her outfit and looked at her pelt. She knelt down and touched the grey pelt. It was part of her, and she couldn't remember when she got it.

 _"It is a part of your very being, never stray from it. Wear it with pride and know you'll always come home."_ It was a sharp female voice that was kind but spoke with the pride of the aristocrats. She remembered white hair in long ponytails, a small quirk of lips and a small purple stripe on each cheek. "Did you give this to me? Who are you?" She mused allowed.

A small meow and Setsuna was brought out of her thoughts shook her head and lifted her pelt and brought it to the water. She afraid of losing it, the words in her fragmented memories and dreams haunted her.

_Master…was the demon lord my father? Is that why you don't speak his name? The woman who came here three summers ago and held me as I screamed, was she my mother? Why did I collapse like that?_

These questions as many others always ran through her mind. She set her pelt down on a large rock and sat down in the water. Kirara sat beside her pelt and leaned down and nuzzled the top of Setsuna's head. "Thanks for guarding my pelt, Kirara. And for being with me always." A soft meow.

She leaned back and stared up at the orange sky, the sun was starting to set. The warm water of the spring soothing her aching muscles from training. "Kirara, let's sleep in the meadow tonight. Just us." A meow was her response with another nuzzle.

She washed her limbs and hair slowly and felt the day's grime and sweat gone from her body. Deciding after a period of time that she was in long enough she stood up and grabbed her pelt and dressed. She carried her training outfit and guards back to the village, her naginata in her other hand. Kirara walked beside her dutifully.

She knew the demon cat was her master's companion, but Kirara seemed to know that she needed her most and Kohaku was busy with his family. _Maybe she needs me too?_ Setsuna wondered as they entered her little home. The sky was darkening. "Kirara let's get a blanket and some food." Setsuna set her clothing and weapon down. She looked at the blade that was by her bed. She bit her lip. _I am not ready to carry it. Master Kohaku said with more training I will be soon._

She saw Kirara pawing open her storage bin. Setsuna opened it and Kirara hopped in and hopped out, pulling a blanket. Setsuna thanked her and grabbed some dried fish for the both of them. She gathered up the blanket and grabbed her naginata just in case. There were some demon activity increase as of late and Setsuna would not be caught unaware. Even though she knew Kirara would transform and get her out of there, the feel of the naginata was familiar.

_A woman…that woman…did she wield a naginata too?_

"Setsuna?" She stopped in her tracks to see Kohaku staring down at her from the central house, his house. He stood on the porch and she saw him wearing a yukata. "Where are you going?"

"Kirara and I are going to sleep out in the meadow tonight." Setsuna called out and started to walk toward the gate of the village.

"Come back if there is any trouble." He called out. She noticed that he did not yell out, he knew her hearing was good. She looked back and nodded.

Kirara led the way and they found a comfortable spot in the meadow at the base of the hill. Setsuna laid out the blanket and picked up a dried fish and put it down on the blanket for Kirara. She rubbed the two-tailed demon cat's back at she purred and ate in contentment. Setsuna smiled softly and then grabbed her own piece and chewed slowly.

"Kirara the stars are coming out." Setsuna laid back and looked up at the night sky. She raised a hand and connected several stars together and hummed softly. "The Great Dog Demon that died long ago. There he is. He ruled the west long ago, Kirara. I don't know why I remember that story. I don't even remember who told me it." She sighed heavily and rested an arm under her head, her hair down since her bath. She traced the dog demon out once more. "They say he fought a large dragon that sunk his fang into his chest. And with one last effort he made it to his human lover to save her and their little newborn son. A half-demon, just like me."

Kirara curled up beside her head and purred gently as if to comfort her. The purring was gentle and soothing and lulled Setsuna asleep. She watched the stars until her eyes felt too heavy to stay awake.

Setsuna sees them in her dreams. A woman running in fields of flowers, a naginata in her hand, but a smile nonetheless. Setsuna can't see her eyes but she feels like they are on her. The woman runs toward her and kneels down a large smile on her face. She holds a flower and tucks it into Setsuna's hair before turning and placing another in another person's hair beside her. Before Setsuna can turn to look at the person the dream changes.

She see's the white haired man cupping the woman's face and leaning down and speaking words she cannot make out. The woman leans up and kisses him gently. She's watching the tender moment. The man for once in her dreams isn't wearing armour. A simple dark blue kimono, his hair braided and over his shoulder. The woman's long dark hair hung loosely as she wore a beautiful pink kimono. The woman pulls back from him and they turn to her, but she doesn't catch a glimpse of their faces before the scene changes.

A white haired female, the one she _can_ hear, speaks to her. _"It is a part of your very being, never stray from it. Wear it with pride and know you'll always come home."_ Setsuna received the pelt and she felt strong hands behind her helping her fix it to her waist and shoulder. She snuggles her face in, it feels familiar to her. _"…."_ The woman spoke a name, the name of the person behind her, the man who helped her fix the pelt on her small frame. _"Will you not let….have …too?"_

Setsuna is whisked off through scene after scene. The man and the two women always present. But she can never hear their names, see their faces, or understand who the other person, the mysterious one is that is always close to her. She can feel their presence, but before she can look she is whisked away.

She sees flames and cries out. This was always her nightmare. The end of her dreams. To torture her further. To remind her that everything was gone. Her family, her memories. Her identity. Only the voice of another person calls out to her screaming her name, promising to find her. "Who are you?" Is what she wants to ask but dread and guilt always fills her.

Setsuna gasps and opens her eyes and sees the dog demon in the stars. She raises her hands to the stars and feels tears running down her face. "Who am I? Are you and I family? Where are my parents? My family?" She cried out.

Kirara transformed and curled around her, resting her head against Setsuna's side. Kirara shielded Setsuna from the night as the teen cried. Setsuna turned to her side and patted Kirara's head. "Thank you, Kirara."

The demon cat chuffed and Setsuna cried softly.

"I see their smiles. I hear a voice telling me I'll come home. But how can I go home if I don't know who I am? Who they are?"

The demon cat whined softly.

Setsuna nodded slowly and decided to stand up and look at the stars. Kirara raised her head to look at the stars with her. "Kirara, I have to find out who I am." She glanced down at her naginata and stared at it. "That naginata it is the one from my dreams." She looked back to the stars. "Am I part of the legacy of that Great Dog Demon of legend? Why has that story stuck with me despite my memories being taken by that butterfly? Why do I remember the butterfly?"

Kirara nudged her hand. Setsuna turned to Kirara and stroked the black diamond on Kirara's head. The cat closed her large eyes in contentment.

"Kirara, I _will_ find out who I am. I will find them, my family. I will train harder every day to wield the blade that woman, the one master described as the Lady of the West, brought me from the Lord. I want to see her again. Her scent is familiar. I will find Moroha, as she keeps running off. I want to know my place in this world." She spoke with conviction and looked to the stars again and stared up at them. She raised her palm and felt Kirara shift under her other palm to look at the stars too. "Great Dog Demon hear my vow!"

She licked dry lips and nodded at the stars, "I, Setsuna, will find all of my answers, I will fight every demon if I must. I will kill that butterfly demon and I swear on my life that I will find my family. If I am your descendant, part of your legacy, then grant me your strength."

Kirara made a soft noise.

Setsuna turned to Kirara and sat down on her knees and pressed her forehead to Kirara's. "I know it is silly to think I could be related to the Great Dog Demon, but I feel close to that constellation. It is the only one I can always find in the night sky, it calls to me. Kirara, will you help me?"

A soft nudge and Setsuna moved to hug the demon around the neck. "Thank you, thank you for being my friend."

She felt sure then that one day she would have her memories back. For better or for worse. She made her vow to the Great Dog Demon in the stars and she would not fail.


	2. Moroha and the Western Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha gets a chance to see the Western Palace.

In Moroha's dreams her parents are alive and they are walking with her, swinging her lightly between them. Her father's hand strong and comforting and her mother's light and full of love. She always felt safe in that dream when her parents were walking with her from Grandma Kaede's house to their home just outside of the village.

She would sing the songs her Aunty Rin had sung while in the village. They were always about love and nature, and the words were simple enough to remember for a three year old as smart as Moroha. Her parents would laugh softly and then her father would scoop her up in his arms and set her up on his shoulders. She lean forward and inhale his scent from his hair and then lightly touch his ears. He never stopped her or even her cousins. Only the three of them could touch his ears.

Then her dream shifts to another moment of happiness when her mother showed her how to use a bow. _"Hit the mark!"_ Her mother would often say it. Moroha would always find it amusing but the arrow always hit the target. So, when her mother let her try shooting with her, kneeling behind her, and drawing back until the string was taut, when they released the arrow they both shouted the three words in unison. Her mother laughed and wrapped her arms around Moroha, and they fell backwards on the grass, rolling around and laughing until Aunty Sango joined them in the clearing.

She has dreams of her uncle and aunty visiting with her cousins when they weren't patrolling. Her father surprised them with a house near theirs just outside of the village. _"In case you ever decide to settle, but do not stay at the palace."_ He told her aunty. Her Aunty smiled and hugged him with a small laugh. _"Is that a hint that you don't like it when we stay with you?"_ She remembers how her father shook his head and hugged her aunty tighter. They were close. She had heard from Grandma Kaede that her father looked after aunty for a long time before she left to be with uncle.

Moroha's dreams and remembers how her uncle seemed at ease in the village, as if knowing her cousins were safest there in the human village. Her cousins were chasing and tackling her father in the field in front of their house as she approached her uncle as he sat on the grass. She plopped herself down in front of him and stared up at him. He looked at her with the same amber eyes her father had, the ones she had too. They were soft but distant, as if lost in thought. She smiled and stood up and sat on his knee, thankful his armour wasn't on. _"Go play."_ He told her. She shook her head and looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow. _"I want to sit with you, uncle. Tell me a story!"_ She begged.

He wasn't a very good storyteller; his stories were about a demon named Naraku. She did not like the story and frowned. _"Rin, your aunty, she tells the stories."_ He said with a sigh as he realized Moroha didn't like his story.

Moroha dreams of the times when her Uncle Miroku still smiled because Aunty Sango was with him. Their children nearing adulthood. They had stopped after three despite wanting many more. She also remembers when Shippo would visit and he would sleep beside her. She would reach for his bushy tail, but her father would reach over her mother and still her hand. _"No, Moroha."_ He would gently reprimand.

These dreams she loved and cherished. Ones where everyone was happy again. Her aunty Rin running in the fields in front of her and her cousins. Towa holding Moroha's hand so she wouldn't fall behind. She laughed and her aunt would feign tripping and land on the grass on her knees, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and falling onto her back. _"Oh, my lord! Save me from the little terrors!"_ Her aunt would call out. Moroha watched as her cousin Setsuna would pounce perfectly, landing and sitting on aunty Rin's chest. Towa would pin an arm down and Moroha would laugh and join until her uncle would pick each of them off and lift Rin up easily in his arms. They would whine together that they were playing. But her aunt laughed as her uncle carried her off with a small smirk on his lips.

That was when they would go find Jaken and terrorize him together until Moroha heard her parents telling them to be a little gentler with the small demon. _"Where are your parents?"_ Her mother would ask the twins. _"He took her into the woods! Papa saved Mama when we were chasing her."_ Towa would explain and Moroha remembers hearing her father chuckle and her mother's cheeks tinging. _"Eh? The woods?...no playing in the woods! Let's go see Grandma Kaede!"_ Her mother would quickly say.

Moroha dreams of when they were all together in the little village were the happiest ones. She felt like she had her parents again. Aunty Sango and Grandma Kaede were also there, smiling, loving, and caring. And finally, her cousin Towa, her friend and playmate was there too.

Moroha slowly opened her eyes and curled up a little more on herself. "Towa…where are you?" She whispered to herself in the night. She was sleeping once again under her father's tree. She often came her during her travels. At twelve years of age, she rarely visited the village of demon slayers anymore. She felt Kohaku couldn't offer her all the training she needed. After all, she was her mother's daughter. She needed Uncle Miroku's training more so than Kohaku's.

"Moroha." A soft voice called out.

Moroha sat up and she thought it was her mother's voice. A dark-haired woman walked toward her the darkness of the night prevented her from recognizing the woman right away.

"Moroha." The voice called out again.

Moroha hopped up and ran toward the woman and hugged her tightly. The scent filtered into her mind and she knew who it was. The woman was just as comforting as her mother had been. Running a hand on her head and squeezing her shoulder, the taller woman hummed softly and leaned down and kissed Moroha's brow.

"Aunty Rin." Moroha breathed out and held tightly onto the woman.

When she didn't stay in the village she would visit the village and other times she would find and visit her aunt and uncle. They were usually harder to find as they patrolled or were at the palace.

"You're here." Moroha sniffed and Rin pulled away and knelt down before the small girl. Moroha saw Rin smile gently at her and cup her cheek with one hand.

"Darling Moroha, we're never far." Rin promised.

Moroha felt a small wave of emotion swell in her chest. She threw herself into her aunt's arms and cried. "I dreamed of when we used to all play! When Setsuna remembered and Towa was still here! Dad built you the little house. I remembered when he was building it and I asked why, the real reason he made it was he hoped you and uncle would stay with Towa and Setsuna! He didn't tell you that! He wanted you all close!"

Her aunt held her tightly and rubbed her back. "I know. We both always knew." Her aunt sang her songs softly and calmed Moroha down until Moroha sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Moroha whispered.

Rin stood up and shook her head. "You never have to be sorry. You were remembering your parents and all those that are gone. But I came here because there was someone who wanted to meet you."

"Me?" Moroha asked and blinked her amber eyes at her aunt.

"Yes, now get your things. A-Un is waiting." Rin smiled. Moroha nodded and ran back to the tree to grab her mother's bow and quiver of arrows. She slid her sword, the remnants of Tessaiga re-forged by Toutousai, and her small sack of belongings. She smiled at her aunt and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Moroha asked.

"The Western Palace." Rin said softly.

Moroha gasped. "Really? I get to go there! Is Tamotsu there with Uncle?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, I wanted to come get you quickly. Tamotsu is only three, so I left him there with his father."

They fell into comfortable silence as they walked through the woods and came into the clearing where the well was. Moroha glared at the well and her aunt put a hand on her head. Moroha heard the rumblings of A-Un and ran over to the two-headed beast. "A-Un, have you been well?" Moroha asked and patted their heads.

"Moroha, now is not the time to play with the beast! Get on!"

Moroha laughed and looked up to see Jaken there. "Hello Master Jaken!"

"Moroha, let's go." Rin smiled and patted A-Un. The beast lowered himself and Moroha hopped up behind Jaken and her aunt sat behind her sitting sideways. "A-Un, let's go back now."

Moroha gasped as they rose up into the sky. It wasn't her first time riding on A-Un, but the feeling of flying always surprised her. Her aunt wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt safe.

She watched the scenery and was glad when they finally landed at the base of the stairs to the palace. Her aunt slid off and then helped her off. "Your cousin may be excitable when you see him. He was very eager to see you." Rin warned Moroha.

Moroha and smiled. "I've been wanting to see him too! Setsuna and Towa can't, so I'll be here for him."

She saw her aunt smile sadly and nod. She frowned at her aunt and apologized. Rin shook her head and Jaken lectured her about upsetting the Lady of the West. "Jaken, it's fine. I'm not upset. I just feel terrible that Moroha puts such a burden on herself." Rin shook her head and hugged Moroha. "You are your parents daughter. Always caring about others. I wish you could be a carefree girl."

"Aunty." Moroha returned the hug. _Dad and Mom would want me to be here with Aunty and Uncle._

"Rin." A baritone voice called out. Both her and her aunt turned to see her uncle stepping down the last few steps. "Moroha, you've grown." He said as he looked at her.

"Not as much as Setsuna." Moroha laughed and then bowed her head. "Sorry. You can't see her."

"Then be my eyes." Her uncle said softly.

Moroha let go of her aunt and walked to her uncle. He wasn't wearing any armour only a grey hakama and white haori. She hugged him and felt a clawed hand pat her head. "She was well the last time I saw her. She wields the naginata well now, she trains often so that she could use the sword you had aunty bring to her."

"Thank you." Her uncle said and Moroha let go of her uncle and nodded. "Jaken take A-Un to graze." Her uncle commanded.

"Right, milord!" Jaken spoke and Moroha watched as the beast left with Jaken.

"Moroha, come with us." Rin said as she ascended the steps, lifting her kimono as she walked. Moroha watched as her uncle put a hand on Rin's lower back as the ascended together. She thought it was sweet. It was something her father would do for her mother.

Moroha followed dutifully behind her aunt and uncle. She felt slight trepidation about whoever she was meeting. Her aunt and uncle not telling her frazzled her nerves slightly.

"Ah, you brought the girl. Very good, Rin." A female's voice called out as she reached the final steps.

"Yes, Lady Mother." Rin replied.

Moroha gasped. "Lady Mother?" Her aunt and uncle stepped off to the side to reveal a demoness that looked a lot like her uncle Sesshomaru.

The demoness smiled, "So, this is little Moroha? Toga's granddaughter. Not much demon in you."

Moroha growled softly. The demoness laughed. "She certainly has some fire though!"

Moroha glanced to her aunt and uncle. Her uncle nodded and she turned back to the demoness who walked toward her and grabbed her chin. "I'm demon enough. Plus, I have my mother's spiritual powers."

"Curious." The woman said softly. "You have the amber eyes. I wonder…"

Moroha frowned and the demoness tapped her forehead. "Frowning will age you quicker." The woman clipped out with a click of her teeth.

"Can you let go?" Moroha asked.

The demoness sighed and let go. "Do you know why I wish to meet you?"

Moroha shook her head. "Aunty didn't say."

"Well, I wished to meet you because you have no real guardian. As Toga's granddaughter, I shall look after your wellbeing." The woman folded her hands. "My husband would have wanted that."

"I thought aunty and uncle were my guardians?" Moroha glanced to them nervously.

They watched her and she saw her aunt's shoulders slump slightly. As if saying, _yes, we are but this is what the Lady Mother wishes._

"Yes and no. By your parents' human terms yes, but not by the traditions of this family. I did not fulfill my duty last time." The demoness replied.

_Last time? Father. She didn't look after him._

"Do I have to stay here?" Moroha asked, "I have something that I wished to do."

"Find the butterfly?" The demoness asked.

"Yes." Moroha nodded and gripped her sword, "I made an oath to my parents grave. I can't fail. I will kill the bad demons and I will save Setsuna's memories. And somehow I will bring Towa home."

The demoness approached her again and lifted her chin to stare into each other's eyes. "You are ever so curious little pup. I have something that can help you get the strength you need."

Moroha's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yes, but I wish for you to stay here for one week out of every month. You will grant this old demoness this request. When you are here, you are to tell me all about your travels, your visits with your cousin and in return you will find comfort here and recover. When you are ready, you may receive my gift." The demoness let her go and waited for her answer.

"Yes, I agree to these terms." Moroha smiled.

"That smile. Must be inherited." The demoness muttered and turned to her aunt and uncle. "Were my terms fair?"

"Yes, Mother." Sesshomaru nodded. "Moroha will stay in our chambers for tonight."

The demoness waved them off, "Very well. I am sure Tamotsu is up and about. He is an awful curious boy and I can't figure out whose trait that is."

"Probably me." Rin laughed softly and walked to the demoness and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Lady Mother."

"Oh? A kiss on the cheek from my daughter-in-law? I must have made you quite happy then in regard to the girl." The demoness teased and Rin laughed softly.

"Yes." Rin smiled and then turned to Moroha. "Come with us."

"Good night little one." The demoness called out as Rin led Moroha to the interior of the palace with Sesshomaru ahead of them.

Moroha looked around in awe. "I've never been inside a palace before!"

"We rather be in the wilderness." Rin said softly.

Moroha nodded and took her aunt's arm and leaned in close. She felt her aunt place a kiss on the top of her head as they ascended some stairs and then walked some more and then another set of stairs, and repeated that once more.

"Sorry for all the stairs. Family is on the top level." Rin said as Moroha nodded silently.

"Mama!" A little boy shouted.

"Little prince! You are supposed to be asleep!" A female voice shouted.

Moroha saw her aunt shake her head and let go of her to kneel down and scoop up a small boy. Moroha watched as a fox demoness ran toward them from a long corridor. Her uncle only looked amused at the small boy.

"Tamotsu, you are supposed to be in bed." Rin chided lightly.

The amber eyed, dark-haired boy with dark dog ears on his head and a stripe on each cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead shook his head and fisted Rin's kimono on her chest. "No! I wanted to wait for you."

"Tamotsu you did not listen to me?" Sesshomaru asked the boy. The boy shook his head and cuddled close to Rin.

Moroha felt a pang of jealously of her young cousin. She saw her uncle glance at her and she felt a wave of embarrassment as she caught his eyes. She bowed her head as her aunt and cousin spoke. She missed being held like that.

She remembered when she ran from the demon slayer village at six, the need to search for answers gnawing at her. Her aunt and uncle found her in the wilds not too far. A demon had tried to attack her. Her uncle disposed of it quickly. She spent three days with them and was always held close to her aunt at night. Her uncle sitting beside her aunt and keeping watching. Jaken's soft snores lulling her to sleep along with the deep rumbles. She felt safe and loved in her aunt's arms and uncle's protection.

They returned her to the village and months later she took off again and they would repeat the cycle. When she was nine, it was just her uncle since her aunt was with child and the Lady Mother refused to let Rin out of her sights after dropping the weapons off at the demon slayer village. Her uncle didn't speak as much as her aunt, but she curled up close to where he was sitting. She must've had one of her nightmares as she woke up and he was staring at her, a hand on her cheek. He gave her a nod and let her sleep on his pelt, softly tucked beside him.

The following spring her aunt returned to patrolling with a small baby Tamotsu. Moroha loved those small three or five days she had with them. Her aunt showed her how to use the bow and small knives, while her uncle showed her how to wield a blade. It felt normal. Sleeping under the stars in the safety of knowing she was with family. Tamotsu sleeping between her and her aunt Rin, her uncle's pelt laid out for them. His armour off as he sat by the fire keeping a diligent watch and taking Tamotsu if he woke but didn't need Rin.

"Moroha." Her uncle called to her.

Moroha blinked her eyes and stared at her uncle and smiled. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Food!" Tamotsu shouted happily. "Papa, I want food too."

"Suki please get something light for the children to eat. Honestly, it's so late Tamotsu." Rin shifted the boy onto her hip and looked to Moroha and raised a hand and touched her shoulder. "How about you and I go take a bath while Suki gets the food?"

Suki bowed and retreated down the stairs.

"I don't want a bath." Tamotsu piped up.

"Then you will come with me." Sesshomaru grabbed Tamotsu and carried him away.

Rin smiled and led Moroha to the chamber. "Come, we'll grab some clean clothes and go to baths. There is one that is built into our chambers."

Moroha followed her aunt and saw her uncle sitting down on the balcony, the moon was now high in the sky. Tamotsu was sitting beside his father and she saw her uncle point up and spoke softly about the stars and the Great Dog Demon in the stars. She smiled as she knew the story from old Myoga. She wondered if that flea was still alive and well. She wondered if her uncle became a better storyteller.

"Moroha, this way." She turned to her and saw Rin standing by a set of drawers and holding some yukatas. She followed her aunt into an adjacent chamber and saw a large bath already filled. "Suki had prepared this knowing I probably needed one, but this will fit both of us. It can fit Sesshomaru and I with Tamotsu." Rin laughed softly.

Moroha undressed with her aunt and the washed their skins before getting into the tub and soaking. It was very large. "Did you ever bathe in here with Setsuna and Towa with uncle?" She saw her aunt nod and Moroha saw the forlorn look in her aunt's gaze. They remained quiet for some time. Moroha sat beside her aunt and felt her eyes slowly droop.

"Yes. Moroha?"

"Hm?" Moroha hummed, sleepy from the heat of the water. She leaned against her aunt's shoulder.

"You are getting sleepy. Let's get you out of the tub and dried off and to bed." Rin chuckled softly. Rin clambered out and helped a drowsy Moroha out and helped her dry off and changed. "I'll make sure Suki doesn't try and take your outfit."

Moroha rubbed her eyes as her aunt combed her hair. "Why would she do that?" Moroha yawned.

"It's very old the fabric. That fire rat cloth is quite rare. It'll protect you always." Rin said softly. "It's why your father gave it to you that night. He wanted you to be safe. But there are some holes in it. I'll darn it and fix it with some special thread Mother has."

"I barely remember him and mom." Moroha quietly spoke and bent her head down in shame. "Only in my dreams do I remember them."

She felt arms wrap around her she smelled the salt of her aunt's silent tears. "Dreams are where I see my parents and my older brother and sister. Dreams are what connects us to those that are gone but never forgotten."

Moroha felt her eyes well up with tears. She turned in her aunt's embrace and they held each other as they both cried quietly. "I dream of Towa too."

"Me too. I dream of your parents, Sango, and Kaede too." Rin kissed the top of her head and Moroha snuggled close.

"I know I'm too old, but can I sleep with you tonight?" Moroha asked and lifted her chin up. She saw her aunt smile and nod.

"Yes, you can sleep with us tonight. Come on, let's wipe our tears. Tamotsu won't stop asking questions if he smells them." Rin laughed and Moroha nodded and they splashed water onto their faces and Rin knelt down and grabbed the red cloth. Moroha saw her aunt rub her fingers on the cloth. "Your father used to wear this everyday. When I came to the village to grow up there, I always followed your father around. He was my best friend, my guardian, my big brother."

Moroha gasped, she had not known her aunt had been brought to the village. "But I thought you were born there…"

"The tale of Naraku is what brought us all together. Jaken and Myoga are good storytellers. Myoga has taken a liking to Tamotsu, perhaps because of the ears." Rin smiled and stood back up and wrapped an around Moroha's shoulders and brought her back into the main chamber. Sesshomaru was reclined on the futon with Tamotsu sitting up and he saw Rin and Moroha and ran over to them. His small clawed hands grabbed Moroha's yukata.

"Moroha, sleep on the big futon." He dragged her towards the big futon and Rin laughed softly.

Moroha followed her cousin onto the bed and saw that her uncle looked the most relaxed she had seen him since prior to the fire. Tamotsu laid in the centre and Moroha laid beside him and her aunt laid down side Moroha. Moroha felt like she was a traitor to her cousins, stealing their parents. She felt a hot wave of guilt. _This isn't my place._ Her heartbeat quickened and her uncle looked at her and placed a hand on her head, reaching over Tamotsu.

"You are not replacing them; we would have kept all three of you close." He spoke as if reading her mind.

Moroha nodded and bowed her head in apology. She settled down onto the bed and felt Tamotsu's hands grab her face. He placed a wet kiss on her forehead. "Night, Moroha." He closed his eyes and Moroha drifted off as well.

"Milord, milady. I have the food for the children." Moroha heard a quiet whisper some time later.

"The lady and I will have it. Let them rest." The soft baritone of her uncle's voice.

There was a couple shifts on the bed. Her uncle and aunt left the bed, but Mokomoko remained behind, curling around her and Tamotsu. Moroha wrapped her arm around her cousin and kept him close. _I'll bring his sisters home and we can be a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Moroha feels like she is stealing her aunt and uncle from her cousins! She has to pretend she doesn't know them whenever she sees Setsuna, how terrible is that? In this story, Setsuna is cursed and even the mention of her family makes her lose her mind in painful spasms...why? Because I feel like she was the centre of the plot of an attack. Also, I want more caring Sesshomaru. Perfect dad material now.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Towa is, of course, next.


	3. Towa's Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Towa remembers some small details of her past life beyond the well.

Towa found history so boring to learn. It was the only class she truly hated. _I am from the feudal era. But no one would believe that, except for Granny Higuarshi and Uncle Souta._ She yawned and flipped the page of the book in disinterest. Kubo, the fat family cat, hopped up onto the desk and curled up in the centre of her book.

"Oi, Kubo. Move." She poked the large belly of the cat, he only meowed at her in annoyance. "Baka, you're on _my_ textbook. This book is not your napping spot!" She growled out.

The twelve year old poked him again and he nipped her wrist and rolled onto his back and rolled from side to side. She sighed heavily and got up from her desk. "Fine, I'll take a nap. I was bored anyways." She huffed and went to her bed and curled up on her side, back to the cat and ignoring him. She closed her eyes and felt him jump up onto the bed and curl up against her. "Baka." She hugged him to her chest, "Your intention was a nap all along."

A soft meow and she closed her eyes and napped. It was Saturday after all.

It's in her dreams where she sees her family anyways. The one's who are probably long dead now in the present but are very much alive in the past. The warring era, where she belonged.

 _"Papa, can't we buy dolls today?"_ Setsuna asked. Towa walked beside her sister in her dreams, holding her hand and following their father through a village. Their presence barely tolerated in the human village.

Towa could hear the whispers as her father strode with confidence and head held high through the streets to find her mother. He ignored them all, gave a coin to a merchant for some sticks of dango for them to eat. Towa hummed happily and saw her father purchase a bag of sweets and tucked it away into his kimono, beneath his amour. She pouted, knowing that they were for her Mama. She tugged on his sleeve. _"Papa, where is Mama?"_

 _"Papa, the dolls are over there."_ Setsuna complained and tugged his other sleeve.

 _"Let's find your mother."_ He simply stated and they held onto his sleeves as they walked beside him with their treat.

Towa could smell her mother and took off, her father knowing her nose would lead her to her mother and she knew not to wander off. Towa saw her mother arguing with a sales lady. _"I just want the cloth. I have plenty of coin. Now, please sell it to me."_

 _"Demon's whore! I saw your beast and your filthy hanyou…"_ Towa frowned as she turned back to see her father stop in his tracks. She could sense her mother's anger. She was surprised to see that her father looked impassive and calm, but she could hear his heart beat a little faster and the scent of rising anger. Setsuna hugged close to their father's leg. She was now in between her parents' paths.

 _"You may call me a whore, but you do_ not _insult my children."_ Towa wondered what the word hanyou meant, other than being rude. Her parents only told her it was not a nice word. _Uncle would know, he's one too._ She planned to ask him the next they visited his village.

 _"Girls, close your eyes and count to ten."_ Towa looked at her father and hummed to herself as she nodded. She closed her eyes as he looked down at her, a hand pushing her bangs back. _"Ten."_ He affirmed.

 _"Yes, papa."_ Towa nodded and closed her eyes with her twin. They counted together in unison. _"One, two…"_ She heard her father approach the merchant and a weird noise that sounded like a fire crackling. She faintly wondering if he was cracking his knuckles. She had seen him do that. _"Three, four, five, six…"_ The sound of a bag of coins dropping onto the table, _"Seven,"_ rolls of fabric taken and then footsteps. _"Eight, nine,"_ Towa felt herself lifted and settled on a familiar hip. _"Ten."_ Towa finished and saw that her sister was on her father's shoulder as she was nestled close to her mother's side. _"You got the cloth?"_ Towa asked. Fabric bundles under her father's free arm.

She frowned as she saw her mother's watery eyes. _"Hai. Towa."_ Towa felt lips pressed to her forehead and she had one dango left on the stick. She held it up in an offering. _"Mama, here have something sweet."_ She smiled as her mother took a small bite. Her mother hummed in delight and smiled. _"Yummy."_

 _"Papa, why can't I have a doll?"_ Setsuna huffed slightly.

Towa saw her father glance at the merchant and saw the woman glaring at them. Her father made a small noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like an annoyed huff. One he usually reserved for Jaken, Uncle Inuyasha, or Grandmother. _"We will try the next village."_

Setsuna didn't like that answer and pouted.

Towa's dream shifts to when her mother was crying, and her father held her. She wasn't supposed to see that, she knows that, but she was drawn by the salt of her mother's tears. Her father simply held her tightly, murmuring into her mother's hair something she couldn't hear even with her sensitive hearing.

They were still patrolling. They stopped in another village. Another village that used the word 'hanyou'. Also, the word 'whore' was used a lot at her mother in that village. She had clung to her mother's skirts as they walked through the village and felt the stares and heard the words.

 _"Towa."_ Her father called out and she stepped out of the bushes and entered the clearing. She ran to her parents and pressed close to her mother. She may have been young, but she understood that the words of the villages did upset her mother after all.

 _"Mama, don't cry."_ Towa whimpered. Her mother hiccoughed and knelt down and lifted her up, so she was between her parents. Her father's armour off for the night. Her father put his hand on her head. _"Is it because I'm a hanyou?"_

 _"Towa, don't use that word."_ Her father chided. She looked back up at him and frowned. Amber eyes locked on each other. _"Not that word."_ She knew that he had used it in the past, he told her, but she didn't understand then what it meant to be a hanyou. Uncle Inuyasha's village was much kinder. Everyone was nice there to Uncle Inuyasha and the friendly giant Jinenji, whom was also a half-demon like her and Setsuna.

 _"But…hm…what is a whore?"_ Towa asked with a soft hum.

She heard her mother chuckle. _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"But those words make you sad."_ Towa complained. Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek as her mother leaned down.

 _"Come on, back to camp. Setsuna is going to wake up if you are gone too long."_ Towa nodded in agreement with her mother. She couldn't sleep well without her twin either. When her mother carried her back into the clearing, her sister was indeed sitting up and looking around tired and confused. Towa watched as her father went to Setsuna and lifted her up and sat down against a tree. Setsuna's smaller Mokomoko curling around her like a pillow. Towa was set down in his lap against as her mother rested against his side. They all slept together, her father watching over them. Mokomoko curling around them protectively. Jaken's soft snores and the low rumbling of A-Un lulling Towa to sleep. Her father's hand on her head and rubbing down to her eyes repeatedly making her very sleepy.

She then remembers a really good memory. One where her and Setsuna were playing in the fields. Her mother was sitting on the hill beside her father. Her mother was doing something. Holding fabric and a sharp thing between her fingers, dipping down, and pulling up with some thread. Quick, fast, and perfect precision, even while sitting on A-Un and being jostled about. Her mother seemed preoccupied with this task of hers. Her father telling her and Setsuna to leave her be. Towa saw determination in her mother's eyes, but on what she did not know.

It wasn't until a couple days later did Towa understand what her mother was doing. Setsuna's eyes grew wide in delight and grabbed the doll with a pretty pink kimono and dark hair. Towa received a doll with silver hair and a blue kimono. _"A doll?"_ Towa stared at her own doll with silver hair and then looked to the doll her sister was hugging and holding close to her chest, rubbing her cheek against it as she showed it to Jaken.

 _"Isn't my dolly lovely, Jaken?"_ Setsuna asked with a giggle. Jaken nodded, _"Take care of our doll. Your Lady Mother worked hard on it."_ Setsuna nodded and spun in happy circles with her doll. Singing happily to herself their mother's song.

Towa touched the hair and then walked to her father who raised an eyebrow as she walked around his side. She was glad he was sitting on a boulder when she decided to investigate. She gasped as she found a clean cut from his hair. She felt a large hand wrap around hers, pulling her and setting her on his knee. She held the doll close and stared up at her father. His silver hair had made the beautiful silver hair of her doll. She glanced at her mother and noticed finally that her mother's own hair was cut on either side of her face, framing her face differently.

 _"Your mother worked hard on the dolls. Do you not like yours?"_ Her father asked as he watched her.

She cuddled the doll and smiled into the hair of the doll. _"No, Papa, I love my doll very much."_ The doll smelled of her mother and father. It was perfect.

 _"Mama! Mama!"_ Setsuna laughed and tumbled into her mother's lap. _"Can you make dolly more clothes?!"_

 _"Yes, I can make your dolly more clothes."_ Towa saw her mother smile and kiss Setsuna's smiling face. So happy, so carefree.

 _"I love you, Mama! So much! Thank you for the dolly!"_ Towa shouted from her father's lap. She knew she spoke to loudly, he could have heard her if she whispered and her mother was not too far from them, there was no need to shout.

He put a hand on her head as she shook with her tears. She didn't understand why she was crying. But she felt so happy to know her parents loved her and her sister so much that they would cut their own hair to make the hair of their dolls to represent their dolls right for them. She shook in her father's lap and threw her head back and cried, not understanding why she was crying. Why her heart was bursting with joy. Too much joy that it overwhelmed her. Her father wiped her tears away with his knuckles and she sniffled moments later.

 _"Why is Towa crying?"_ Setsuna asked, her voice upset because of Towa's tears. _"Mama?"_

Towa heard her mother get up and get closer and lifted Towa from her father's knee and into her mother's warm embrace. _"Your sister's heart is very full of love. She understands more than she can know."_ Her mother explained to Setsuna. Towa sniffled and rested her cheek against her mother's shoulder. Inhaling the smell of cherry blossoms and pine mixed with her father's muskier scent all over her mother's hair, skin, and clothes, just like her father wore her mother's scent as well.

 _"I don't understand."_ Setsuna complained and tugged on their father's pant leg.

 _You don't have to, yet."_ The low voice of their father spoke gently and lifted Setsuna onto his knee.

Towa nuzzled closer. _"Thank you Mama for being my mama and thank you papa for being my papa."_ She whispered tiredly.

 _"We thank you for being our daughter and Setsuna too."_ Her mother said softly.

Towa felt so warm and loved in that moment.

That warmth was replaced by a cat's ass sitting on her head. She growled as she pushed the cat off her head. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at the cat. "Baka." She pointed at the cat. _I was with mom, dad and Setsuna._

She sighed sadly and looked at the clock. She slept almost three hours. It was almost five-thirty. _I wonder what happened to my dolly. Hopefully, some kid found it. Mom put so much work and love into it._

She got off the bed and went to her mirror and looked at her reflection. Yes, her short silver hair and amber eyes were her father's features, but everything else was her mother. She touched the mirror and imagined brown eyes and long dark hair on her. "Mom…thank you for being my mom. You let people call you a demon's whore. But you weren't…you were Dad's beloved, his wife, his Lady, his partner. You made those dolls because no one would sell them to you and father. You both wanted to give us everything." She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Only in the comfort of the house did she cry. Outside she was the tough girl who dressed like a boy, acted like a boy, fought like a boy.

She sank to her knees and covered her face. "Dad, I hope you still hold Mom when she cries. Setsuna…sister, I miss you most." She whispered through her tears.

"Merrrow!" Kubo hopped onto her lap and Towa lifted him up as she stood up.

"Right! No more tears! Let's go practice with our kendo sticks!" She smiled at the cat who only meowed in return.

She carried him out of her room, out of her aunt Kagome's childhood room, and strolled downstairs.

"Uncle Souta!" She sang out as she walked into the living room. He was sitting at the table on the floor with his fiancé, Hitomi as they went through a list of venues, flowers, cakes, and whatever else she could think that was involved with a wedding.

"Hey, Towa."

"Hey, Hitomi! You two pick a venue yet?" Towa asked.

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "Tell your uncle that the garden is the best one. He listens to you."

Towa laughed and shook her head. "Work as partners." _Like my parents._ "I'm going to practice with my kendo sticks. I'll be outside."

"Alright, Mom is making dinner. It'll be ready soon." Souta told her.

Towa nodded and left the room and looked in the kitchen. "Granny, I'll be outside practicing my kendo sticks."

"Alright dear, you train really hard." She watched the older woman smile at her in encouragement. Towa smiled at her granny and went to the door and set Kubo down. He pressed against her leg and purred before she opened the door.

Towa went outside with Kubo following at her heels. She walked barefoot across the grounds, it reminded her of her mother, as well as her uncle. Her mother always ended up barefoot in the fields when they visited her aunt and uncle. She felt the cool pavement under her feet as she walked past the small shrine for the well. She narrowed her eyes and sniffed. _No change. It's still closed_.

It had been routine to smell the air around the well. To see if it opened and connected to her time. _It may never open. I may never see my parents and sister again._

She felt a small tug in her heart, and she shook her head. "No! I will make it back home one day!" She raised her fists. "Come on Kubo! Time to train!"

She ran over to the shed and found her kendo stick inside. She smiled to herself and went back outside.

Towa felt the cat's green eyes watching her as she moved through the routine of the drills. She danced with the stick and closed her eyes, remembering the time she saw her father gracefully fell a demon before her. She wanted to move like that. _Bakusaiga, a good blade._

"Towa! Dinner." Hitomi shouted from the door later on.

Towa wiped the sweat off her brow and waved to Hitomi. "I'll be right there!" Towa shouted and put her stick away. "Come on Kubo." She told the cat and he took off running. She ran after him, "Kubo, you are not sitting on my cushion again, baka!"

After dinner, Towa sat at her desk and took notes from her forgotten text book. Kubo sitting on the bed and giving himself a bath. Towa looked out at the dark sky. The stars out and clear tonight. She glanced at the textbook and the progress of her notes. She had done well.

 _Just because I look strange doesn't mean I will be the dumbest in the class. Nor would Father and Grandmother be pleased if I wasn't the top of my class._ Towa thought to herself.

She may be a hothead at times, itching for a fight. But she was also the smartest in her class.

She didn't have too many friends. _It's okay. Setsuna and Moroha are waiting on the other side of the well, I will make it home! I also have Souta, Granny, and Hitomi here._

Hitomi did not know about her being a half-demon nor about the Bone Eaters Well, but that was okay for now. The well was closed after all. Towa also kept her claws filed down mostly.

"Kubo? Let's go up on the roof." Towa got up from her chair and grabbed the cat under one arm. A soft meow from him as she walked to the window, she slid it open and she jumped onto the ledge and up onto the roof, twisting and landing easily with the cat under her arm. He protested at her twisting body but settled in her lap as she sat down and looked at the stars.

Granny and Souta were unsurprised when she sat up there when she first came to them. Granny even leaned out of the window. _"It's chilly tonight. Wrap this around you."_ Towa had only been four but looked to the stars from above the house. It was comforting to see the familiar night sky.

Towa learned that her uncle sat where she did when he visited. She smiled as she looked up at the stars. "Kubo, the Great Dog Demon is out tonight and so clear!" Towa pointed and traced the stars. "Father used to tell us that it was grandfather and that he had been a mighty demon."

She hummed softly and stared at the stars. She remembers the stories she listened to about her grandfather. _"But aren't you the Great Dog Demon, Father?"_ Towa had asked him once when she was little.

 _"One day."_ He had said and lifted her up onto his shoulder. Setsuna was asleep with their mother. _"This one hopes to be better than his Chichi-ue."_

She didn't understand that statement, but she snuggled against him and let him hold her. Mokomoko wrapping around her and shielding her from the cold breeze of the night.

"Father, you were truly the greater dog demon. The best father. I love you and Mama." Towa felt a low purr from Kubo. He curled up in her lap, assuring her that she was safe. She looked down at the cat, "Thank you Kubo for being my best friend."

She wondered if that was sad that her best friend was a fat cat. Apparently her uncle had liked to play with the last family cat, Buyo. Towa reclined back on one hand and scratched behind Kubo's ears. "How could Uncle Inuyasha ever torture a kitty? Even a fat one?" Towa teased the cat and received an affectionate nip on her hand. Kubo learned quickly that Towa could handle the nips and claws better than the full humans in the house.

Towa giggle and looked up at the stars. _Father, those stars may be grandpa in your eyes but to me I see only you. The Great Dog Demon is you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I made the Great Dog Demon a part of each character chapter. It was a theme. Also, Setsuna and Towa both love cats!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally made up a constellation to suit the needs of my story. I know that there are several like Canis Major...but for the sake of my story this one constellation is about Toga.
> 
> I want Kirara to join Setsuna and the girls on their journey, I took creative license thus far. Kirara seems to go with who needs her most after all. Midiriko, Sango, Kohaku...and probably more in between the ancient priestess and the siblings.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
